ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork (The Adventures of Clockwork and Eatle)
Clockwork Clockwork is a Chronosapien who was born on planet Earth. His best friend is an alien named Eatle. Clockwork is the main character of The Adventures of Clockwork and Eatle. He is the former leader of a rebellion against an evil empire led by the man simply known as 'The Emperor'. Clockwork has powers of time alteration, but large time jumps exhaust him. Biography Clockwork was born on March 16, 1990. He grew up learning about science and developing a homeland love of Earth. He lived in Las Angeles with his childhood friend, Eatle, battling minor villains before an unspecified event wiped both of their memories. Clockwork later was found and adopted by a family of rebels against an uprising empire. When he was old enough to lead the rebellion, Clockwork did so proudly. When he was captured and placed in a heavily guarded dungeon, Clockwork and his comrades ran into Eatle (who had been captured by the emperor before the unusual memory wipe several years before). Eatle, however, did not want to fight them and wanted to kill the Emperor to avenge his family, whom the Emperor had killed and lied about, saying they had died in a battle against the rebels. Together, Clockwork and Eatle defeated the Emperor and destroyed his empire. After the victory, the rebellion disbanded and Clockwork and Eatle went their seperate ways. The duo came together once again when an evil disease was spreading through the north. The disease seemed to have something to do with a man known as Markalo. Toegther, Clockwork and Eatle chased down Markalo to his house, where they discovered he was spreading the disease by using the DNA of his master, Eye-Mark. Although bruised and nearly defeated, Clockwork and Eatle defeated Eye-Mark and Markalo and saved the world from the disease. The duo, with nowhere to go from there on out, decided to live together, as they had developed a very close partnership. They built a large floating apartment called a SkyHouse with the help of their friend Bucky Garson, and continued to live their lives (Clockwork, studying unusual and powerful energies and chemicals, and Eatle watching NFL on their flatscreen. The duo made an interesting team.) Clockwork and Eatle ran into several threats after they became friends. At one point, they encountered a future-spy named Ultimate Echo-Echo and convinced him to break free of his communist leaders from 3392. At an unspecified point in time before this, Clockwork and Eatle met and became good friends with NRG, who later helped them battle enemies. Cryptonix Science was a long-time enemy of Clockwork and Eatle, having once recreated the evil AI Sarah-9999 and also giving the Emperor nearly unlimited power after his first defeat. At one point, Cryptonix created a portal to an energy dimension, and one of their scientists madly found a way to take over the dimension. Clockwork and Eatle defeated him and seemingly locked him forever in his dimension. Cryptonix also, at one point, discovered two sources of power called the Cosmic Cubes. These cubes were stolen by Clockwork and Eatle for safe-keeping. Clockwork eventually discovered how to use one of the cubes to power a time machine, which was stolen and used by Dr. Dimension to send Clockwork and Eatle back in time, where they learned about their true past by meeting their childhood alterations. Later, Clockwork and Eatle and their 10-year-old counterparts ventured back to 2013 to defeat Dr. Dimension. Category:Aliens Category:Chronokinectic Aliens